


An Unexpected Anniversary

by sonicshambles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicshambles/pseuds/sonicshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in early 2005.  Rose and Clara meet while Clara is staying in London. They become fast friends and thanks to a few lies and some wine they become more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



The rain took only a minute to go from bad to worse but five cabs passed before one finally took pity on Clara and pulled over. She turned to shout for her companion who was only supposed to be buying a few bottles of wine while Clara took care of their ride home but had been inside the shop for much longer than that would have taken. 

"Ro-"

A hand gripped her's followed by a shout of, "Run!"

"But I got us a cab!"

"Trust me. Run!"

They'd only known each other a few weeks but Clara met few people she so immediately trusted as Rose Tyler. A month long trip to London to flat sit for her cousin was supposed to be an exciting glimpse of what living there could be like once she graduated uni. Instead it was one week of feeling very young and very confused by everything and then meeting Rose who turned the whole experience into something fun and exciting.

Clara started her second week in London by finally venturing to the neighborhood pub in the hopes of possibly meeting a friend. She settled into the corner stool just in time to see a couple across the room have an explosive argument. It was a loud back and forth with each accusing the other of wanting too much space or needing too much space and is it _space_ space they wanted or space to fit another person in and how dare they say that. The male half of the couple finally stormed out and the silence left in his wake was deafening but welcome to all those forced to listen. The female half stalked over to the bar and threw herself onto the stool next to Clara's. Clara was glad there was still half a pint of beer to distract her because she wasn't sure what the protocol was for acknowledging what she'd just witnessed. 

"Sorry."

Clara quickly swallowed her sip of beer when the other woman spoke. Not even sure if the apology was addressed to her she mumbled, "It's quite alright,space doesn't seem like that much to ask for."

"Thank you! I just don't understand why he has to come over every night. It doesn't help at all that Mum encourages him to and it's just like I told him the last time we had this fight that he and my Mum should just run off and get married cause they get along a lot better than me and him do."

"Well that sounds unpleasant-"

"-it is! Doesn't matter, I'm done. We can't seem to stay together longer than a few months without storming out on each other. We're over. Goodbye, Mickey Smith."

"Cheers?"

"Hold that cheers. I need a pint. I'm Rose by the way."

"I'm Clara."

Rose placed her order with the bartender and once both ladies had a fresh pint in front of them they raised them and clinked their glasses together. By a few drinks later Rose knew all about Clara's awkward first week in London and Clara knew all about Rose's tumultuous recent dating history. They left the pub with plans to hang out the next night and within a few days Clara didn't remember any of the reasons she'd hated London. Rose took her sightseeing, both of the tourist kind and her favorite local spots kind, introduced her to her friends and her mother, and guided her through the ins and outs of public transportation. Their whirlwind friendship all led to this run through the rain on Clara's last night in London. Her suitcases were packed and she was scheduled to be back in Blackpool by the next evening. 

They were soaked and out of breath by the time they arrived at Rose's flat. At the speed they were running it had taken less than ten minutes to arrive there but Clara felt like she'd been out in the rain for much longer. They made quick work of removing their shoes and outer layers and Clara was about to ask what she was supposed to do with the rest of her clothes when a more important question occurred to her.

"So why did we run?"

"Ooooooh that." Rose got very wide eyed and attempted to run a hand through her hair but it was too wet and her fingers almost instantly got caught in tangles. "It's just that I ran into my ex, okay ex is not the right word cause we were only together a few times and no one knew about us, and I might have told a few tiny little lies about who I was with and what we were up to and it all just got away from me so as soon as I was done paying I wanted to get us out of there cause I felt bad about making you part of the lie."

Clara twisted her hair into a tight curl only to cringe when it caused a giant puddle to appear on the carpet below her. "Sorry about that. What was the lie? Was it Mickey? Did you tell him you were with a new man who wasn't all hung up on space issues?"

"Let me get us towels."

Clara used those brief moments of privacy to pull her very wet t-shirt away from her very wet skin. Rose returned with a towel and they silently patted at their skin and hair. The offer of dry clothes distracted Clara from the fact that Rose never answered her question about the ex and it wasn't until they curled up on the sofa and the first bottle of wine was gone and half of the second poured into glasses that Clara remembered the abrupt end to their earlier conversation. The blanket draped over her Rose's legs was crocheted and Clara watched her big toe wiggle as it poked through one of the holes. Their last conversation about which countries they most wanted to visit had ended awhile ago and the silence between them was comfortable but Clara's curiosity as usual got the best of her.

"You never told me what the deal was with your ex."

"Hmmmm?" Rose sounded half asleep and the only acknowledgement that she hadn't actually started to fall asleep was how tightly she curled her arms around herself as if protecting herself from what she was about to say. "Look, this is silly and hopefully you'll think it's silly. The person who rang me up - their name is - her name is Isabel and we had this really silly little thing last summer and you know it started and ended for no real reason. I'd never been with another girl before and haven't since but turns out right after we stopped - well stopped - she met someone else, another woman, and they've been together since. She just seemed so happy and she didn't mean it in a mean way but she basically said she was glad we stopped or else she wouldn't have met this other person." Rose paused there and reached over for her wine which she took a long sip of. "Everything in my life has been so messy but still so uneventful so right there on the spot I made up this whole story about my amazing girlfriend Clara who was right outside and I had to get going because we were celebrating our six month anniversary with a very romantic weekend and just being away from you for a few minutes made me miss you. Except then she wanted me to get you and bring you in because she was so happy for us and I just ran."

There had been moments during their excursions when Clara felt this was one of the best courtships of her life. They'd clicked into each other's life in this perfect way and when Clara let herself dwell on it her thoughts had led her to thinking that perfection carried with it a weight much heavier than friendship. The matter of her deep attraction to Rose was also something she found it increasingly harder to ignore. She'd return to her cousin's flat after an evening out and curl up in bed with thoughts of Rose's smile, the way her hair fell, the way her jeans always hugged her legs and ass in a way that made it hard not to stare at, and all the little things she did that made it very hard for Clara to fall asleep. Rose had never given any sign her feelings were returned and even this seemed like an apology for pretending at something that would never happen.

Clara cleared her throat, laughed, and reached for her wine which she rose in a toast, "Well happy anniversary. I was hoping for roses and maybe a nice piece of jewelry but I guess a romantic race through the pouring rain was a lovely gift."

The relief was obvious in Rose's laugh. "Anything for you. Since you didn't know we were together I forgive you for not getting me anything."

Clara released a mock gasp. "How dare you! I got you..." She glanced around and the first thing her eyes landed on was a three month old, obviously well read copy of Glamour. "...this magazine."

"There's an article in there about tips to give your man for pleasing you that could actually apply to us...I mean two women who were actually...pleasing each other."

"Are you saying I need tips?"

"Oh no, I'm quite happy. Never been more satisfied. Besides you're the one giving it to me as the anniversary present. Hope I'm keeping you happy."

"The happiest. I'm giving this to you because of,"Clara quickly scanned the cover,"the best islands to visit article. When we get to our year anniversary I'm taking you away to celebrate."

Rose bit her bottom lip. "Oh, really? Should I lay off the chips and start bikini shopping now?"

Clara glanced over and let her eyes linger a few beats too long on how Rose's shirt clung to her. 

"I bet you'd look amazing right now in a bikini."

Rose's cheeks flushed. "I wish that was really going to happen. An island vacation sounds amazing."

Clara'd been enjoying the game and gave Rose's foot a nudge with her own for breaking the moment. She settled back against the cushions and gazed over at her companion. It still didn't feel quite right so share how she felt but there was something she could finally share.

"You know I had a fling with a female friend a few months back. It was a couple of times and we didn't know how to handle it so it's just like you said, we stopped."

Rose lifted her eyebrows and even with the wine glass engulfing the bottom half of her face the fact that she was surprised and intrigued was evident. "Well if you need a pretend girlfriend to make her jealous, I owe you one."

Clara knew it was a joke but she glanced over at Rose with a serious expression. "Do you think you could come up to Blackpool for a visit? I owe you a tour around town."

"I mean if I could get the time off from work and Mum could spare me and I could afford it."

There was a lot of hesitation in her voice and Clara didn't know if it was a money and time thing or if Rose always intended for their friendship to have an expiration date. Clara was excited to see her family and to start uni but the thought of not seeing Rose every day wasn't something she could easily think about, especially when the woman in question sat beside her. 

When Rose spoke again she sounded more resolved, "You know what, I'd love to. Mum's always convinced I'm going to run off somewhere and I've given her reason to so she's got me all turned around about even leaving London for a day or two which is silly."

Clara's mother's philosophy on the many places she wanted her daughter to see was so different that Clara wasn't sure how to respond to that except to concentrate on Rose in her town and her home and her- She cleared her throat at the very thought of bed just popping into her head so unannounced. "You should come next month."

"It's a date."

"I mean we'll have been together seven months by then so it's about time you meet my parents."

Rose laughed so hard at that her blanket slipped off her legs and fell to the floor. The outfit she'd changed into included a very short pair of shorts and Clara could see the goose pimples raise on Rose's leg from just a few seconds of being uncovered. She set her glass down and used both hands to reach down, retrieve the blanket, and tuck it back around Rose's legs. This involved sitting up and leaning slightly over her and once the blanket was secured Clara found herself unwilling to move back to her side of the couch. The air between them grew heavy and with a bravery newly formed in her from this month on her own she leaned down until her face was a mere inch or two above Rose's face. The space gave either of them the opportunity to stop what was about to happen and resume a night of friendly chat and wine drinking but Rose pushed her face forward and Clara dropped her arms to Rose's shoulder.

The kiss that followed was gentle and nervous. They started with the softest press of their lips together, each kiss brief and with a pause before the next. Then Clara felt Rose's hand cup her hips and pull her closer until she straddled her. This brought their upper bodies into close contact and there was nothing brief about the next kiss. Clara's lips were still gentle but she lengthened the kiss as her hands pushed Rose's hair behind her ears. Clara rocked her hips down and deepened the kiss which Rose responded to by encircling her arms around Clara's waist. 

A series of kisses followed, each was deeper than the last and left the pair breathless but in need of more. Clara pulled Rose's face closer to hers and her body pressed down. Rose's hardened nipples rubbed against her own and they both let out a low moan. Their mouths broke apart and Clara kissed a trail down Rose's jaw and along the side of her throat. Wet tendrils of blonde hair brushed against her cheek and Clara lifted a hand up to twist them around her fingers as she pressed down against Rose. The shorts Rose lent Clara were as short as the one she wore and thin to the point of barely there. Clara could feel the coarse bumps of the blanket still tucked around Rose and she involuntarily rubbed down harder against them causing her to moan loudly and press her lips down hard against Rose's throat. 

Clara felt a hand slide up under the back of shirt and around to teasingly pinch a nipple through her bra. She lifted her mouth away from Rose's skin and placed her face against Rose's so that their foreheads were touching. "Sorry I'm so wet still."

Rose squeezed the breast her hand was cupped around. "Naughty girl, how long have you been wet and why the hell are you apologizing?"

Clara's eyes grew wide at her unintended dirty talk. "No, sorry. I meant from being outside. My skin's all wet and clammy."

Rose kissed her briefly and let her hand push Clara's bra to the side so she could roll her nipple between her fingers, "Feels really good to me. Bet the other parts of you that are wet feel really good to."

There was nothing unintended about that and it took Clara's breath away. She wanted to ask if this was really happening but that seemed the sort of question to break the moment and make it not happen. Another possible moment breaking question she managed to ask just as Rose removed her hand from under her shirt to get to the business of removing her shirt was, "Your mum?"

"Not coming home tonight. New boyfriend. We've got the place all to ourselves."

The look in her eyes answered Clara's question of was this happening and additionally held the promise that all sorts of things that were going to happen. Rose's hands deepened that promise with a quick unhooking of Clara's bra that was removed and flung to some dark corner of the room. She studied Clara's chest with an admiring look as her hands slid up Clara's torso and gently squeezed around her breasts.

"You're even better looking with no shirt on than I imagined."

"Rose." It was sighed out and then all words left her when Rose's mouth encircled her right nipple and sucked at it until Clara squirmed in her lap. Clara let her arm drop and clumsily pulled up at Rose's shirt until she could feel Rose's breast against her palm. They pushed against each other and Clara's head fell back as Rose moved her mouth over to her other breast. She pawed at Rose with heavy hands while Rose did a more graceful job with her mouth and tongue until every nerve ending in Clara's body felt sensitive. Her need for more must have transferred through her skin because without moving her mouth Rose's hand dropped down. Rose pushed Clara's shorts and underwear to the side. She pressed the heel of her palm against Clara and let one finger crook up until it was just barely inside of her. 

"Please, Rose."

Clara teetered on the edge of a total loss of control and when Rose's finger slipped inside her she moved even closer to that edge. Her hands clung to Rose's shoulders and she pressed down against Rose's touch but otherwise let Rose take control over their next moves. Clara was rewarded with a finger that slid out of her and along the inner part of her lips. Rose placed her thumb to the side of Clara's clit and made soft circles as she slipped two fingers inside her. She started a rocking motion that was in that agonizing spot between slow and fast. Their lips came together in a wet, open mouthed kiss and Rose braced her free hand against the highest part of Clara's thigh as her fingers sped up. 

"Fuck my hand, Clara. C'mon." The command was spoken into the small amount of space between their mouths and Clara needed to tighten her grip on Rose's shoulders as she quickly started to move herself up and down the length of Rose's fingers. Each movement was made tighter by the fact that Clara still wore her underpants and shorts. Rose added a third finger and Clara fucked herself on them as hard as she could until she came with a strangled shout. Her hands fell loosely against Rose's sides and she all but collapsed against Rose. The removal of Rose's hand was almost painful to her sensitive nerves but the feeling of two arms embraced around her was welcome. They stayed like that for just a moment until Clara lifted her head and their lips touched. Clara wanted to kiss Rose forever but her mouth had a more important job ahead. The kiss softened and Clara's lips lingered for another breath before she pulled back and willed her shaky legs to stand up. 

Rose blinked and pouted. "Where are you going?"

Clara responded with a smile she only hoped was as devilish as the one Rose had given her earlier and removed her shorts and underwear. There had been some arousing benefits to her state of almost nude but to be fully nude in front of Rose with every intention of shortly getting her to the same state set Clara's frazzled nerves back on edge. She leaned down and flung Rose's blanket to the side. With a tilt of her head that indicated Rose should lift her hips Clara slid her shorts and underwear off at the same time. 

"There's no way you get to keep giving the better anniversary gifts."

Rose's eyes lit up, "Oh I see. What do you have for me?"

Clara stepped closer and pulled gently at Rose until she was slumped down on the couch and her legs fell between Clara's. Clara leaned down and they worked together to get Rose's shirt and bra off. Clara felt a deep sense of relief when they were both nude and she smiled against Rose's mouth before kissing her.

"I've got a little bit of that."

She balanced her hands against the couch and trailed her mouth down Rose's chest. She kissed a path across one breast and than the other before she resumed her travels down Rose's body. 

"Some of that."

Finally she kneeled between Rose's legs and lifted each one up with her arms braced below them. She sucked a path up Rose's inner left thigh and then down her right. Mouth placed between Rose's leg she looked up.

"Mostly this."

Her tongue slid between Rose's lips and her mouth formed a tight circle. She moaned as the taste flooded her senses. Her fingers gripped Rose's thighs as she sucked at her clit. Clara's tongue teased at her opening and she could hear Rose's moans as she slid her tongue in and out a few times before moving her whole mouth to press a hard kiss against her clit. Clara slid one arm out from below Rose's leg and brought her hand below her mouth to finger Rose as the tip of her tongue drew a half circle around her inner lips. 

"Fuck, Clara. More-"

"More tongue or more finger?"

Rose whimpered and brought her hand down to push Clara's head forward. "More both."

Clara tortured them both by disobeying the plea and lifting her mouth away. Her hand stilled with the tips of two fingers just inside Rose but not moving. She let her mouth fall against the top of Rose's left thigh and her tongue traced a line to where Rose's thigh met her crotch. Rose's fingers tightened and pulled at her hair but it just drove Clara to repeat her motions on Rose's right thigh. She licked the beads of sweat and rain from Rose's skin and finally slipped her fingers and started to slowly glide them in and out. Her mouth came down to breath against the top of her crotch and she curled her fingers up inside of Rose and rubbed down. She moved them slowly back and forth without removing them and smiled when Rose started to slowly shake. 

Clara lifted her head and smiled up at Rose, "More?"

The response was more of a guttural moan than a word. "More."

Clara obliged and pumped two fingers in and out as she swirled her tongue in hard circles. With one last hard suck the hand on her head pulled tightly at her hair and Rose's hip lifted off the couch before crashing down hard as she bucked against Clara's face. Clara slowed her movements and finally stopped as Rose rode out the lingering moments of her orgasm. With Rose slumped half off and half on the couch Clara rested her head on Rose's thigh and they both fought to catch their breaths. Eventually Rose slid all the way off and they just avoided a collision as Rose attempted to settle against the carpet and settle Clara against her. They curled against each other in the tight space between the sofa and table and drew lazy shapes on the other's back while exchanging lazy kisses. 

"Are we gonna stay here all night?"

Rose frowned and hooked her leg tighter on Clara's hip. "Course not. I'm just keeping you here until I have the energy to take you to my bed and fuck you again."

Her palm flattened and pressed against Rose's back. "That is a really good plan."

"It's a great plan."

It was a long while before they moved but they eventually made it to bed and enacted the plan several times until they were too exhausted and relaxed to move. There was a moment when Clara let all the thoughts of what next and what this all meant slip through but she stopped them and informed them that they had no business in bed with her and Rose. It was dangerous to pretend to herself that this had just been an anniversary celebration but it seemed a necessary danger. 

She curled against Rose's back and their arms clasped together around Rose's torso. 

"Goodnight."

"Happy Anniversary." 

Clara smiled against Rose's neck.

"Happy Anniversary."

**Author's Note:**

> These two were insanely fun to write together. Figuring out when in their canon timelines was a little tricky but this squeezed into the timeline if you don't think about too much. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
